Marathon et Rapprochement dans la Pénombre
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Bakugo fan des vieux films d'actions ? C'est ce qui semble être vrai. Tellement vrai que toute la classe de Yuei est conviée à un marathon de film chez lui. Mais mêmes les films pour barbares décérébrés peuvent amener à des moments de douceur, surtout quand il faut rassurer une fille effrayée par les explosions. Os DeKu/Momo


Parfois les gens ont des passions que l'on ne soupçonne pas.

Pas forcément des passions dérangeantes ou malsaines. Plutôt des passions qui déclenche un « hein ? quoi ? » inconscient lorsqu'on les découvre. Amusantes, surprenantes, étranges et même parfois complètement inattendues. Quelque chose reste gravé dans les mémoires, comme un fait un peu comique et qui s'ancre immédiatement en tête.

On avait par exemple appris que, même s'il pouvait agir comme un misanthrope au dernier stade de son dégoût de l'humanité, leur professeur Ereaserhead semblait vouer presque un culte aux chats.

Les recueillant, les nourrissants et les élevant comme un vrai papa poule attentionné et soucieux de leurs santés. Aux dernières investigations de Mina (qui s'étaient résumées à aller boire le thé avec son professeur pour profiter des matous en question), il y avait dix-sept chats chez lui soit plus de cinq chats en moyenne que chez les vieilles filles aigris de 82 ans.

Dans un autre style, on avait découvert que Mirio collectionnait les Bd franco-belges du 20ème siècle en particulier les Tintin. Il avait même réussi à obtenir une authentique première édition de « _Tintin aux pays des soviets._

Personne ne savait si c'était dû à sa ressemblance étrange avec ce personnage de bande dessinée. Toujours était-il que cela l'avait rapproché D'Aoyama pour d'obscures raisons françaises.

Mais la plus étonnante, quoique logique quand on y pensait, concernait le roi de la dynamite. Le ténor de l'explosion, le maestro des déflagrations le génie des détonations : Bakugo Katsuki.

La passion en elle-même n'était pas si incroyable que ça. Mais dès qu'elle apparaissait dans une conversation, elle provoquait un changement d'attitude totale chez la dynamite ambulante de Yuei. Son habituel ton énervé laissait place à celui d'un enfant émerveillé qui ne cessait de parler avec les yeux brillants d'admiration.

Les vieux films d'actions.

Ceux du 20ème et du 21ème siècle.

C'était raccord avec son côté rentre-dedans et sa subtilité de rhinocéros. Pourtant c'était sans doute quand il en parlait pendant des heures qu'il devait être le plus agréable à côtoyer. Pas (trop) de cris. Pas d'énervement, simplement de la passion et des anecdotes. Des anecdotes sur les réalisateurs, sur le cinéma de l'époque, des caprices des stars, des détails des cascades… C'était à se demander où il trouvait le temps pour en apprendre autant.

Il semblait fasciner par tout ce qu'on pouvait faire autour d'un film. Les occasions de découverte, les redécouvertes, les marathons, les avant-premières, les films découverts à la télé vers 3h du matin, trouvés sur un site obscur de fan de mouvement cinématographique obscurs et inconnus…

L'idée avait donc germée, dans sa tête couverte de cheveux en épis, d'organiser une véritable petite séance privée chez lui.

Un marathon de films d'actions. « Les plus grands chefs d'œuvres ! » du genre selon lui.

Une soirée faites de pizzas, de bières et de films où Stallone, Schwarzenegger, Bruce Willis et même Steven Seagal affrontaient criminels et terroristes. Une plage de temps nocturne spécialement aménagée pour faire la fête devant des films au charme rétro. Un moment pour lui et les amis qu'il avait convié à le rejoindre.

Ils n'étaient si nombreux à y être allés, mais beaucoup des étudiants avaient déjà des projets quand Bakugo avait annoncé l'évènement.

C'est-à-dire le vendredi après-midi.

En classe, dans un petit discours prononcé avec ses célèbres intonations de méchant de dessins animés.

Pour le vendredi soir. Soit approximativement quatre heures plus tard.

Un peu tard pour changer de programme.

Au final ce n'était pas catastrophique. C'était un petit comité d'amis qui s'était rejoint pour se détendre. Momo, Shôto, Mina, Kirishima, Ochako et Midoriya qui, après avoir acceptés avec joie, allèrent se préparer de leurs côtés pour se rejoindre vers 20h devant la petite maison des Bakugo.

Ils sonnèrent et attiédirent poliment.

-Bonjour Mme Bakugo. S'exclamèrent-t-ils en chœur lorsque que la grande femme aux cheveux hérissés leur ouvrit.

-Oh bonjour les enfants. Répondit Mitsuki avec un grand sourire. Katsuki est dans sa chambre. Ne bougez pas je vais l'appeler.

Ils se bouchèrent précipitamment les oreilles, connaissant le tempérament de la famille Bakugo qui était... plutôt du genre volcanique.

-KATSUKI ! DESCEND TON CUL POUR VENIR ACCEUILLIR TES AMIS ! hurla-t-elle si fort que les vitres de la maison tremblèrent.

-JE NE SUIS PAS SOURD LA VIEILLE ! POURQUOI TU GUEULES TOUT LE TEMPS ! répondit son fils depuis sa chambre, secouant une autre fois la maison avec sa capacité vocale de tyrannosaure enragé.

-PARCE QUE TU TRAINES TOUJOURS QUAND JE NE CRIE PAS ALORS DESCEND TON CUL ICI !

Katsuki descendit les escaliers en râlant pour aller jusqu'à la porte en pantoufles. Adressant un regard assassin à sa mère. Il ne reçut en retour qu'un regard encore plus dangereux qui le mit mal à l' avait beau être un apprenti héro, sa mère était plus dangereuse que tous les monstres et vilains qu'il ne pourrait jamais rencontrer.

Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver.

Il se souvenait très bien de chacune des beignes qu'elle lui mettait.

-Salut les gars. Lança-t-il nonchalamment. Vous pouvez monter, les pizzas ne vont pas tarder à arriver. J'ai préparé le premier film.

-C'est lequel ? demanda Kirishima avec bonne humeur.

-Le premier Die Hard : de l'action à l'ancienne, des explosions, de l'amour, un journaliste à la con qui se fait péter le nez et Alan Rickman dans le rôle du méchant allemand flippant. Vous allez adorer !

-T'as une façon de présenter ça assez particulière. Rit Ochako.

-Hein ?! Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste un chef d'œuvre du cinéma des années 80 !

-Attend un peu… Ce film à plus de 60 ans ? s'étonna Shôto. Les effets spéciaux vont pas être affreux ?

-Mais non ! C'est toujours génial ! Faudrait que le monde entier ait vu ce film ! Il devrait même y avoir une loi pour ça !

Devant l'enthousiasme fanatique du jeune homme pour les vieux films de bourrins, ses camarades se retinrent de rire, histoire de ne pas déclencher une nouvelle explosion vocale.

-Je vais y aller. Annonça Mitsuki en attrapant sa veste en cuir de rockeuse. On passe une soirée en amoureux avec Masaru, on devrait être de retour demain matin pas trop tard. Essayez de ne rien casser.

Les adolescents assurèrent que tout serait propre ce qui fit sourire la mère de famille.

-De toute façon. Souffla-t-elle avant de disparaitre par la porte. C'est Bakugo que j'engueulerai s'il se passe quoique ce soit.

Là ils ne purent pas s'empêcher de rire. Occasionnant une grimace nerveuse du principal concerné.

Ils montaient vers la chambre lorsque Momo agrippa discrètement les manches de Shoto et de Deku.

-Dites. Murmura-t-elle. C'est quoi ces films ? Je n'en ai jamais vu un seul. Je ne comprends jamais rien à ce que Bakugo raconte.

-Ce n'est pas très grave. Répondit Shoto avec sa morgue habituelle. Je n'y ai jamais rien compris non plus.

-Mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il va s'énerver si je demande ce qui se passe ?

-Mais non ne t'en fais pas pour ça Momo. Ajouta Midoriya avec un sourire compatissant. Kacchan comprendra et puis après tout on est là aussi pour découvrir.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue et ça se comprenait. Elle n'avait jamais vu que des films romantiques ou quelques séries de télé-réalité sur les supers héros. Alors des films d'action vieux de plusieurs décennies ? Elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre.

Midoriya, qui avait malgré lui intégré plusieurs informations à force d'entendre Katsuki parler, lui promit de tout expliquer discrètement si jamais elle était perdue. Ravie, Momo s'excusa encore, ayant peur de gâcher la soirée par ses questions.

La chambre de Bakugo était plutôt petite et ils s'entassèrent entre le lit et les fauteuils que le blond avait préparé. Des affiches de films et des étagères remplies de vieux DVD blue-ray côtoyaient des haltères et un sac de frappe.

La parfaite chambre du bourrin adolescent avec cependant la petite touche _nerd_ qui donnait un certain charme à l'endroit. Un charme un peu agressif et sans subtilité mais au moins c'était confortable.

Les pizzas arrivèrent et ils commencèrent à se gaver de sauce tomates, de pâte et de fromage fondu. Sur l'écran de télé qui était accrochée au mur, un avion atterrissait dans une nappe de lumière orangée. Un flic apprenait un truc pour se détendre du mal de l'air. Un chauffeur de limousine l'attendait et l'action commençait doucement à émerger.

Bakugo était comme un enfant qui regarde les étoiles. Son visage était béat et totalement focalisé sur le film. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de découvrir à nouveau ce film avec autant de passion que la première fois.

Shoto, au contraire, avait l'air complètement inexpressif. Ses réactions les plus impressionnantes furent de simples froncements de sourcils lorsqu'une fusillade éclatait. Le bicolore était toujours comme ça, impavide et l'air de venir d'ailleurs. A force on comprenait qu'il ne savait simplement pas manifester ses émotions. Il fallait voir à travers ce masque ennuyé qu'il affichait pour pouvoir discerner ses réactions.

Le film, même s'il était vieux pour les standards des adolescents, avait réussi à capter tout le monde en quelques minutes.

Ils gardaient leur parole pour ne pas recouvrir celles des acteurs. Même Kirishima et Mina (qui avaient tout du couple de film cliché qui passent les trois quarts du temps à s'embrasser) restaient impavides au fur et à mesure que la tension montait.

Les otages étaient en danger, la police arrivait à peine, des coups de feu étaient tirés. Comment allait se débrouiller le héros ? Qu'allaient faire les méchants ? On jonglait entre toutes ces ficelles du film de façon si efficace que personne ne pouvait se déconcentrer. Ils étaient tous littéralement aspirés par ce qui se passait.

Enfin pour une certaine déléguée de la classe cela posait quelques petits soucis.

Dont une peur extrêmement forte de toutes les explosions et les effusions de sang.

Elle sursautait à chaque coup de feu et s'agrippait à Midoriya comme si les balles allaient sortir de l'écran. Lors de la première exécution du film, elle avait été tellement surprise qu'elle lui avait enfoncé ses ongles dans le bras. Deku essayait de la rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était pas réel, mais le cerveau de Momo refusait d'assimiler la différence entre le monde du cinéma et la réalité. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle apprécia la venue du générique de fin.

-Putain ! C'était génial ! s'exclama Kirishima alors qu'ils rallumaient les lumières.

-Je te l'avais dit ! fanfaronna Bakugo ! Les meilleurs films du monde !

-C'était sympa oui. Ajouta Ochako. Mais quand même les policiers sont sacrements bêtes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu autant de temps pour arriver ? Vous imaginez si nous en temps que héros on traitait les appels de détresse comme ça ?

-Je pense qu'on se ferait virer. Rit Mina.

-Techniquement c'est logique pour leur époque. Déclara Shoto. Ils devaient recevoir des blagues tout le temps par appels, surtout un réveillon de noël. Alors ils ont douté et on fait comme si c'était une blague.

-Mais tellement ! s'écria Bakugo. C'est ça qui le rend si super ce film ! C'est qu'on voit un monde qu'on n'a jamais connu ! C'est une vraie capsule temporelle !

Même si le film n'avait rien d'une retranscription de la réalité. (Parce qu'évidemment aucun John McClain n'avait jamais secouru d'otages de cette façon-là). Le film était aussi agréable à voir pour le monde qu'il exposait et développait. Seulement il semblait être bien trop violent pour Momo qui demanda timidement :

-Est-ce qu'on peut en mettre un moins violent ?

Ses camarades la regardèrent avec des yeux de poissons frits.

-Tu trouves ça trop violent ? Demanda Kirishima. Y'a des films qui font dix fois pire pourtant.

-Je n'y peux rien. S'excusa Momo, mais je sursaute au moindre coup de feu, c'est comme un réflexe de peur.

-Tu pourrais essayer d'en mettre un avec un peu moins de fusillade Kacchan ? tenta Midoriya.

Le blond ronchonna un peu mais un regard adorable d'Ochako le poussa à aller chercher parmi tous les autres boitiers. Pendant ce temps, Mina et Ochako venaient réconforter leur camarade qui tremblait encore un petit peu.

-Tu aurais du nous le dire que ça t'effrayait. S'exclama la fille aux cheveux roses. On ne t'aurait pas laissé comme ça.

-C'est bon Mina, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à ces détonations. Et puis Midoriya était avec moi pour me calmer.

-Chapeau Deku. Complimenta Ochako. Un vrai chevalier servant.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Marmonna ce dernier, un peu gêné.

Soudain Bakugo exulta, les faisant tous sursauter.

-Yes ! Je pensais l'avoir perdu celui-là ! On va le mettre !

Il brandit le Dvd comme si c'était le saint graal. On pouvait y voir un grand homme en blouson de cuir et lunettes de soleil chevaucher une moto, un fusil à pompe dans la main.

- _Terminator 2_? Mais on à même pas vu le premier. Dit Shoto en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est le meilleur ! Je vous raconterai ce qu'il faut au fur et à mesure.

Le pétard ambulant étant pour une fois pas trop de mauvaise humeur, ses amis le laissèrent faire.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas moins violent que le précédent.

Bon effectivement il y avait moins de coups de feu que dans Die Hard, mais la violence qui faisait tant sursauter Momo était toujours aussi présente.

Surtout lorsqu'un biker qui avait affaire au robot se retrouvait avec le visage contre une plaque de cuisson. Midoriya pris alors l'habitude de lui prendre la main à chaque scène, pour la calmer. C'était un genre de petit geste agréable, c'était peut-être un peu déplacé mais c'était efficace.

Le problème de la jeune fille c'est qu'elle ne s'était jamais immergée dans des films de ce type. Tout le monde à part elle avait sans doute déjà vu un film d'horreur ou d'action au cinéma, même des films de héros avec des explosions bien plus impressionnantes que ces vieilleries cinématographiques. Mais pour une jeune héritière comme elle qui n'avait jamais fait autre chose que travailler en permanence sans réellement avoir d'amis, c'était une expérience tout à fait nouvelle. Il semblait alors clair que rien ne l'avait préparé aux débordements impressionnant des vieux films d'actions.

Voir des gens se faire transpercer par un robot qui change de forme n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle attendait d'un film.

Elle essayait de se calmer c'était clair. Mais à chaque scène un peu brutale, Midoriya la voyait qui se retenait de bondir de son siège.

-Tu veux que je leur demande de changer ? murmura le garçon aux cheveux verts alors que le film, après une pause, relançait l'action de plus belle.

-Non. C'est bon ne t'en fais pas… répondit-elle au creux de son oreille. Je ne veux pas déranger les autres.

C'était du Momo tout craché ça, toujours penser aux autres avants elle. C'était mignon et gentil, mais Deku voyait combien elle n'était pas prête pour ce genre de film.

-Tu sais, que les effets spéciaux du robot ne sont pas tous en 3d ? lui souffla-t-il. Dans l'espoir de la tirer de sa panique.

-Comment ça ?

-Certains sont des effets fait par ordinateurs. Mais comme ça coutait très cher à l'époque parce que ce n'était une technologie démocratisée, ils ont dû faire des effets « à l'ancienne ». C'est un peu comme des tours de magie. Tu vois la scène de tout à l'heure ou les deux robots se rencontrent ? Les explosions sont faites par des petites poches peintes en argents qui se gonflent. Comme des petites fleurs qui s'ouvrent sur sa veste.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux étonnés.

-Explique un peu plus. Lui demanda-t-elle, toujours sans hausser la voix.

Midoriya lui expliqua alors le mécanisme en détail. Lui aussi avait déjà vu ce film Il avait fait des recherches sur le making-of et la production. Son intérêt principal se portant sur les détails comme celui-ci. C'était ce qu'il préférait, apprendre comment tout le film avait été fait de A à Z.

Visiblement la discussion de geek marchait et il avait toute l'attention de Momo. Tous les autres était encore plongé dans le film. Ochako demanda une confirmation par visuels interposés quand elle le remarqua. Deku lui fit signe que tout allait bien et la petite brune se replongea dans le film.

Les choses continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du film, et au final, Midoriya avait même réussi à empêcher Momo de regarder une seule seconde l'écran lors de la scène finale. Ce qui était sacrément déshonorant pour le film culte, mais on avait évité une crise cardiaque à la jeune fille.

Sauf que ça donna une excuse à Bakugo pour mettre un autre film plus violent.

Et Midoriya savait d'avance que _Kill Bill_ n'était pas vraiment un film tout publique.

Dès la scène d'ouverture, une femme tombait, un couteau fiché dans la poitrine.

Devant les yeux de sa fille de neuf ans.

Deku commençait vraiment à maudire les goûts de Katsuki, on aurait dit qu'il avait volontairement choisi le pire film. Tarantino avait été célèbre dans son temps pour les effusions de sang et de violence, le parfait cocktail pour faire sursauter les cœurs sensibles. Visiblement, Momo était _très_ sensible. Après les premières minutes, son visage avait viré au blanc pâle. Comme si elle avait une terrible nausée.

Lorsque le cadavre D'Uma Thurman commença à bouger malgré l'évidente balle logée dans son front, Momo cacha ses yeux et replia ses jambes, comme pour se protéger du film. Midoriya était bien sûr à côté d'elle, à essayer de la réconforter discrètement mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

Quand la grosse scène violente du film fût sur le point d'éclater, Deku sentit qu'il devait la prévenir. Mieux, lui donner un moyen de quitter la pièce avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler devant les giclées d'hémoglobine.

-Si tu dois aller aux toilettes, je crois que c'est maintenant que tu devrais le faire maintenant. Lui chuchota-t-il.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite et resta interloquée, les yeux stupéfaits de cette phrase qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Deku désigna l'écran dans un geste de menton puis fit une grimace inquiète.

Traduction : _là ça va vraiment être pas cool, file pendant que tu le peux encore_.

Elle s'éclipsa alors discrètement, en remerciant Midoriya d'un regard reconnaissant.

Quelques instants plus tard, la mariée en jaune découpait le bras de Sofie Fatale et le sang jaillissait de façon grotesque et exagérée pour le plus grand plaisir de ce bourrin de Bakugo.

Du gore gratuit et brutal. La quintessence des rêves stéroïdes d'un fan fou de série B. Le sublime génie de l'horreur de seconde main et des effets qui pouvaient retourner les estomacs les plus solides.

Momo, comme la survivante d'un film d'horreur, avait réussi à échapper à ce monstre cinématographique.

Les cadavres commençaient à s'amonceler à l'écran. Le rouge écarlate troublant les eux, coulant sur les murs, se muant en flaques sur le sol…

Puis vient, après le carnage des 88 brutes qui défendaient la tueuse asiatique, le duel. Celui de deux samouraïs, deux femmes aux antipodes l'une de l'autre et pourtant très similaire dans le danger qu'elles incarnaient.

Eclairées seulement par la lune, elles allaient s'affronter pour un duel à mort violent. Les délicats mouvement de leurs pieds décrivant des sillions dans la neige.

Bakugo et les autres étaient complètement captivés, si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas Deku qui s'éclipsait. Celui-ci s'étant rendu compte que Momo était partie depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il descendit doucement, et la trouva au milieu du salon, dans le noir complet.

Allongée dans le canapé et recouverte de dizaines de coussins que son quirk avait créé sous l'effet du stress.

Elle sanglotait.

Midoriya, gêné de la trouver dans cet état, recula d'abord pour la laisser tranquille.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que devait faire un héros, et il alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Deku ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Oui Momo, c'est moi. Tout va bien, tu peux te calmer. Ce n'est qu'un film. Rien de ce que tu as vu n'est réel. Ce sont justes des acteurs et de la peinture rouge.

-C'est terrifiant… pleura-t-elle de plus belle. Je n'arrive pas à rester devant… ça me fait trop peur. J'ai affronté les robots de Yuei, l'alliance des Villains et même Aizawa-sensei. Mais ça… Je n'arrive pas à regarder ça Deku, je me sens si _conne._ D'être là à pleurer comme une gamine devant un vieux film.

Midoriya la laissa pleurer encore quelques instants, ne voulant pas la troubler. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Si vulnérable, brisée par simplement quelques images horribles. On ne contrôlait pas ses phobies et Momo venait d'en rencontrer une qui la laissait dépourvue. Honteuse aussi car elle savait parfaitement que sa peur n'était pas fondée.

Son esprit logique détectait le paradoxe mais n'arrivait pas à le résoudre. Le choc était terrible. Deku voyait bien que ce n'était pas un caprice, elle s'était forcée à regarder. Tout ça parce qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée.

Dans un élan de compassion, il la redressa pour l'amener vers lui. En la prenant dans ses bras, il sentit les larmes venir mouiller son tee-shirt. La respiration de Momo était saccadée par les larmes et elle hoquetait doucement contre sa poitrine.

-Chut… ça va aller. Je suis là c'est fini. Lui murmura-t-il.

Il continua de la serrer dans ses bras. Jusqu'à ce que progressivement, les pleurs cessent pour laisser place à un long silence.

A part les derniers échos du film qu'on entendait dans les escaliers, ils auraient pu se croire seuls au monde. Immergé dans un océan vide et noir où il ne se lâchaient pas. Comme si, après un cauchemar déchainé, ils arrivaient dans un rêve doux, bien plus paisible.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda Deku.

-Oui… souffla-t-elle. Merci, je… je me sens idiote.

-Tu n'es pas idiote Momo. Tu es très intelligente, très talentueuse, très gentille… Tu as un nombre incalculable de qualités. Ton attention, ta bienveillance, ta prévoyance… On pourrait faire la liste longtemps. Et tout ceux qui te connaissent te diraient la même chose. Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur. Ce n'est pas grave d'être effrayé. Ce n'est pas grave de parfois abandonner si c'est pour mieux se relever. Les gens ont peur de tout et n'importe quoi. Ils pensent toujours que ce sont les héros qui doivent tout régler. Toi, moi, tous les autres de Yuei… On n'est pas invincibles. Denki à peur d'être seul face à Jiro, Krishima à peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, Bakugo à peur d'être battu, Ochako à peur d'être inutile… J'ai peur moi aussi. Souvent. Quand je pense à mon avenir, quand je pense à ce qu'on devra affronter, quand je pense à ma vie. Mais c'est ça être un héros, c'est continuer d'avancer parce qu'on a la conviction qu'on fait ça pour rendre le monde meilleur.

Il avait parlé longtemps sans se retenir. Tout était sortit de sa bouche comme un fleuve de pensées qui se déversait sans barrage. C'était étrange parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir mais tout lui venait quand même. Ses mots, les uns après les autres, provenaient des milliers de réflexions qu'il s'était faites et qui n'avaient jamais abouties.

Momo l'écouta tout du long sans piper un mot.

-Merci Deku. Dit-elle d'une voix presque étranglée. Merci d'être là.

-De rien Momo. Ce n'est pas grave. La prochaine fois on regardera d'autres films. Promis.

Le garçon aux cheveux vert serra une fois de plus la jeune fille contre lui, dans un apaisement fraternel.

Puis le parfum de Momo lui monta aux narines et il faillit suffoquer. Elle sentait la menthe, un parfum subtil et délicat. C'était une odeur douce, sucrée, sans la moindre âcreté. Midoriya sentit comme un frisson glisser du sommet de son crâne jusqu'au bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Comme si un éclair minuscule venait de frapper son dos. D'un seul coup, il se rendait compte d'à quel point il avait tactile avec elle. Une profonde gêne commença à poindre au creux de sa poitrine. Ce sentiment se développait et venait rougir ses joues.

Jamais il n'avait tenu une fille comme cela dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche d'une femme. Assez près pour sentir son parfum, pour la sentir blottie contre lui, leurs peaux se frôlant et leurs souffles si proches l'un de l'autre.

Dans un élan de honte, il voulut se dégager. Pour ne pas l'importuner plus, il avait déjà dépassé la limite de ce qui était acceptable.

Mais Momo resserra ses bras.

-Deku ? demanda-t-elle.

-Euh oui ? fit-il en devenant plus rouge qu'un piment.

-Est-ce que je peux rester dans tes bras ? Juste pour un petit moment.

-…Euh… Ouais pas de soucis. Répondit-il en bafouillant.

Momo serra plus fort et Deku l'imita. Ils restèrent là plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Le garçon aux cheveux vert sentant sa tête chauffer de plus en plus. Chaque relent du parfum de Momo venait accentuer cet effet. Ses respirations, la chaleur de son corps, la délicatesse de sa peau, chaque centimètre d'elle semblait magnifique.

Midoriya sentait ses peurs combattre mais la douceur et l'affection de Momo les repousser. Il se laissa doucement envelopper dans ce concon protecteur et ferma les yeux pour apprécier toutes les sensations qui venaient à son cerveau, aussi indéfinissables soient-elles.

C'est à regret que ses doutes finirent par revenir. Et il mit fin au moment en disant :

-Il faut qu'on remonte. Le film va bientôt se finir et les autres vont se demander où nous sommes.

Momo se redressa et sécha les vestiges de ses larmes.

-Merci encore Midoriya. Dit-elle. Merci d'être là pour moi.

-Euh… de rien… C'est juste ce qu'un ami attentionné doit faire non ?

Elle lui sourit et il se sentit pris d'une envie irrésistible d'embrasser ses lèvres si délicates, bordées d'une nuance de rouge et magnifiquement pulpeuses. Mais il ne le fit pas. Ce n'était pas normal de penser cela. Momo était simplement une amie et il n'avait fait que la consoler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait l'embrasser ?

Ils se levèrent et il manqua de trébucher en cognant son pied contre le rebord de la table basse. Baissant la tête, il étouffa un juron et voulu partir vers la chambre.

-Attend Izuku. Dit soudain Momo en le rattrapant. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide avant d'aller affronter ces films.

Elle l'attira de force contre elle et l'embrassa en saisissant sa tête à deux mains.

Le baiser fut bref mais intense, comme une piqure d'adrénaline. Et quand Momo y mit fin, Deku se sentit chanceler sous la montée d'énergie qui faisait battre son cœur à pleine vitesse. La jeune fille remonta en le laissant là, complètement troublé.

Trente secondes passèrent. Ou peut-être était-ce une minute. Ou deux. Ou bien trois, Izuku n'avait pas pu saisir la durée de son étourdissement. Quand il arriva à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, il monta et se glissa dans la chambre, les jambes tremblantes.

Momo lui offrit un sourire séducteur et satisfait et il vient s'assoir près d'elle, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le film venait de finir et Bakugo ralluma la lumière. N'ayant, comme Shoto, Kirishima et Mina, pas remarqué un seul instant l'absence de leurs camarades. Tant Tarantino les avaient fascinés.

Ochako cependant, adressa un clin d'œil à Deku, et désigna du doigt le contour de sa bouche.

Deku passa imita le geste et découvrit avec effarement une trainée rouge sur ses doigts.

Momo lui lança un clin d'œil et posa son index devant ses lèvres.

 _« Gardons ça pour nous »_ disait son regard.

Izuku comprit qu'il venait de tomber amoureux.

 **Et voilà pour cet Os sur un couple assez original si on voit le peu de fanfiction qui lui est consacré. Pourtant je trouve que l'alchimie entre ces deux là rends très bien et j'espère que ces quelques pages ont pu vous le faire aimer comme moi je l'aime. Si vous avez envie de laisser vos impressions en review. Lâchez-vous.**

 **Pour dire tout comme n'importe quoi on s'en fiche et je réponds à tout le monde.**

 **En espérant vous offrir une autre histoire rapidement. Prenez soins de vous et à bientôt.**


End file.
